1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage pocket for storing and displaying large diapositives, overhead transparencies or overhead pictures, preferably for storing overhead transparencies whose widths are smaller than the width of the light aperture of a standard overhead projector, wherein the pocket is constructed from a transparent supportive film and a transparent cover film, or from a folded single plastic sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large diapositives or overhead transparencies are often produced in A4-sizes, i.e. in a rectangular shape which deviates from the square light aperture possessed by standard overhead projectors. Consequently, when the transparency is placed centrally on the light aperture of the overhead projector, a light gap is formed on both sides of the overhead picture, these gaps being shown as two highly illuminated surfaces on both sides of the overhead picture shown on the screen. One method of eliminating these illuminating light gaps has been to use a commercially available plastic pocket provided with outwardly foldable flaps which are intended to cover the light gaps that are formed.
It is often desired by persons who use overhead pictures in conjunction with a presentation or lecture to obtain a neat and attractive framing of the message to be put across, although no suitable solution has hitherto been proposed.